Forever
by LivexxLaughxxLovexx
Summary: Gabriella goes on vacation over the summer and Troy is scared to lose her. She shows him that he won't lose her. Troyella fluff! Song: 4ever by The Veronicas. For Riles zanessatroyella4evr620


Okay

**Okay. Here's the first request I got. I'm not sure how it turned out seeing as how this is my very first song fic. But I hope I did it justice. **

**Requested by: Riles (zanessatroyella4evr620)**

**Song: 4Ever by The Veronicas**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Troyella**

**6 pages, front and back written**

**6 pages typed**

**Forever**

As the bell ran throughout the halls of East High, students left their classrooms. All had smiles on their faces; all were talking about their summer vacation places. Every one was happy except for a certain brown hair, blue eyed basketball captain.

Troy Bolton was not happy for summer vacation to start. Summer vacation starting meant that his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, would be going on vacation to the beach. With his past girlfriends, Troy was never worried about them going on vacation. But with Gabriella it's different. Troy found himself falling more and more in love with her everyday.

Troy walked down the hallway nodding at people who told him to have a good summer. He wasn't planning on stopping to talk to anyone. He just wanted to get to his girlfriends locker. Troy turned the corner and a smile appeared on his face at the sigh of his girlfriend. Troy walked toward her.

"Hey Brie," Troy said smoothly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A smile appeared on Gabriella's face. She turned around in his arms.

"Hey wildcat," Gabriella said looking up at him, "Listen I can't really talk right now. Taylor needs my help. I'll be by tonight. Dress nicely." Gabriella grabbed her bag out of her locker and shut it. She leaned up and kissed Troy and walked away, meeting up with Taylor down the hallway.

Chad, who heard the whole thing, went over to Troy, "Dude she's gonna fall for someone over vacation," Chad said. Troy glared at him. Troy had told Chad about his insecurities about Gabriella finding some guy over vacation and dumping him. Troy just walked away from Chad. Chad, being the clueless person he is, shrugged and followed his friend.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

"Mom, I'm going over to Troy's!" Gabriella yelled walking down the stairs.

"You know your curfew. Don't be late," Maria Montez told her daughter. Gabriella rolled her eyes. Her mom, when they moved to New Mexico, had made her curfew one in the morning instead of midnight.

"Okay mom," Gabriella said walking out of the house. Gabriella got into her car and drove to Troy's house. Upon arriving at Troy's, Gabriella checked her hair and makeup before getting out of her car. Gabriella walked up the pathway to Troy's front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Gabriella smiled.

"Glad to see you were paying attention after school. You were distant in class so I wasn't sure if you heard me," Gabriella said with a giggle. Troy found himself smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah well I had a lot on my mind. You look amazing," Troy said looking at what she was wearing which happened to be skinny jeans and a tube top.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" Gabriella asked him.

"Well, I actually had somewhere to be," Troy said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Well I don't really care," Gabriella said taking Troy's hand and dragging him out of his house. Troy managed to shut the door to the house.

"Brie where are we going?" Troy asked as he got into the passenger seat of her car. Gabriella smiled over at Troy before starting the car.

"You'll find out soon. Don't worry," Gabriella said pulling away from Troy's house Troy looked over at his girlfriend curiously. Troy reached over and let his hand rest on Gabriella's thigh which made her smile softly.

Ten minutes later Gabriella pulled up in front of a place. As she parked the car, Troy looked out the window. That's when he noticed the name of the sign. They were at the club that he was coming to tonight with Chad and Taylor.

Club 51 was in neon lights.

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care_

As soon as Gabriella and Troy had entered the club, the sound of the music made their body vibrate. The couple looked around at everyone grinding against each other.

"Come on! I see Chad and Taylor!" Gabriella yelled over the music. Troy led the way towards Chad and his girlfriend. Gabriella hugged Chad and then Taylor. Both girls watched their boyfriends do a handshake that only made sense to them. Taylor and Gabriella walked away and started dancing with each other. They were still in Troy and Chad's line of vision. Troy looked over at Gabriella. Chad shook his head.

"Dude you are so in love," Chad said. Tory looked over at him.

"Yeah so sue me," Troy said as Chad held up his hands in mock surrender.

"All I'm saying is that she's going to find some beach dude on her vacation and hurt you," Chad said. Troy looked over at his friend.

"You're supposed to be making me forget about my insecurities, not helping me remember them," Troy said, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a girlfriend to dance with." Troy walked away from Chad and grabbed Gabriella by the hips and pulled her to him. Gabriella giggled and made her way over to Chad.

"I hope she doesn't hurt him" Chad told Taylor wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor leaned back into Chad's chest, "He really loves her."

"She loves him to much to hurt him," Taylor said, "And if, by some strange reason, she does break up with him, you need to be there for him." Chad nodded.

"I know. I know. Now lets go dance," Chad said taking Taylor's hand and walking towards his best friend.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever  
_

Troy had his hands on Gabriella's waist and Gabriella had her hands around Troy's neck. Gabriella could feel Troy's break on her neck. She felt him place a soft kiss on her neck. Gabriella giggled and turned around to face him.

"Why does Chad keep looking at us?" Gabriella asked into Troy's ear. Troy looked over and glared at Chad for making it obvious.

"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous with the fact that I have such a beautiful girlfriend," Troy said to her. Gabriella blushed. Troy chuckled and pulled her closer, "You're cute when you blush." Gabriella looked up into Troy's eyes.

"Are you trying to earn brownie points?" Gabriella asked while playing with the hair at the nape of Troy's neck.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Troy asked. Gabriella shrugged at Troy and moved away from him, "Where are you going?"

"Home. It's too stuffy in here and you, my loving boyfriend, are coming with me," Gabriella said taking Troy's hand in hers. Gabriella waves to Chad and Taylor as they walked towards the door.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care

Gabriella entered the car after Troy got into the passenger seat. She started the car and pulled away from the club. Gabriella reached over and took Troy's hand.

"You okay baby?" Gabriella asked softly. Troy nodded, "No you're not. I can read you like an open book. Something's bothering you." Troy sighed.

"It's stupid. Don't worry," Troy said caressing Gabriella's hand with his thumb. Gabriella dropped the subject and continued driving. The silence was awkward between the two because they always had something to talk about. Gabriella pulled into her driveway and got out of the car after turning it off. She waited for Troy to get out of the car. She felt Troy take her hand in his, thus knocking her out of her thoughts.

Gabriella smiled over at Troy who smiled back at her. Gabriella could tell that the smiled was a fake smile though. Gabriella walked to the front door of her house and stepped inside. After Troy entered she shut the door behind him.

"Mom! I'm home and Troy's here!" Gabriella yelled to her mom while kicking off her shoes as Troy did the same. She began to make her way up the stairs with Troy.

"Make sure to be safe!" Maria yelled towards the stairs.

"Mom!" Gabriella yelled blushing, "Come on." Gabriella walked up the stairs and opened the door to her room. Troy felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took out his phone and saw that he had a text.

'Tlk to Gabi. Tell her your insecurities. She's feeling the same way. This is Taylor by the way. You won't be disappointed if you talk to her.'

Troy read the text message over and over again. '_So she's feeling the same'_ Troy thought looking into the room. Gabriella was looking at a picture of him and Gabriella at the junior prom. Gabriella wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes. Troy looked down at his phone and hit the end button closing the text. Troy walked into his girlfriends' room.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more

So tell me what your waiting for

Troy sat down next to Gabriella. Troy took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. Gabriella softly squeezed his hand.

"Brie, can we talk?" Troy asked somewhat nervously.

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Gabriella asked her voice cracking, tears in her eyes.

"No, sweetie, it's nothing like that," Troy said, "Come here." Troy patted his lap and Gabriella went to sit on his lap.

"Usually when the guy says 'can we talk' he's going to break up with the girl," Gabriella said, "So if it's not that, then what is it?"

"I don' t know how to start it. I'm not good talking about my feelings," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him.

"You're feelings? Baby what are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, her hands going behind his neck.

"I'm just going to come out and say what I'm thinking. Brie, I'm scared that when you go on vacation you're going to find someone that you like more than me," Troy said. Gabriella looked at him.

"Troy, baby, I love you too much to do that to you," Gabriella said softly, "I was scared that when I leave for vacation you're going to find a girl here." Troy looked at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at Troy and suddenly got the urge kiss him. Troy moved his hand from its place on her hip and put it behind her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

Gabriella moved so she was straddling him. Her hands moved to his hair. She whimpered softly as she felt his tongue trace her lips to gain entrance into her mouth. Gabriella granted him access and felt him roaming around her mouth. Troy moved his hand from her neck to under her shirt on her waist. There was a knock on the door. Gabriella pulled away from Troy and got off him. She sat next to him as her door opened.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

"Gabi I'm heading to bed," Maria said walking into the room.

"Is that all?" Gabriella asked her mom.

"That's all," Maria said kissing Gabriella on the forehead, "It was nice seeing you Troy."

"You too Ms. Montez," Troy said politely. Gabriella smiled at how polite her boyfriend was.

"How many times have I told you to call me Maria?" Maria asked. Troy smiled sheepishly as Gabriella giggled.

"Mom good night. I think you embarrassed Troy enough," Gabriella said giggling. Maria winked at Gabriella and left the room shutting the door behind her.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

"Brie, promise me you won't fall for another guy while you're on vacation," Troy said a little while later as they were laying down on her bed. Gabriella's head was on Troy's chest. Upon hearing the questions Gabriella sat up and looked at him.

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I promise you that I will not fall in love with another guy while I'm on vacation," Gabriella said, "As long as you don't fall for another girl while I'm gone."

"You have a deal. Gabriella Elizabeth Montez, I promise you that I will not fall in love with another girl while you're on vacation," Troy said, "How about we seal the deal with a kiss."

"I'd be happy to do that," Gabriella said. She leaned down and softly kissed Troy on the lips. Gabriella pulled away and laid down next to Troy resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever_

Gabriella found Troy's hand and took it in her own. She felt comfort and a sense of security when she was near him, "I love you," Gabriella said quietly afraid to disturb the peace between the two of them.

"I love you too. I want to make this night last forever," Troy said quietly as they both closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Well here it is. Tell me what you think. Hope it's okay. Please, tell your friends about this story so I can get more requests. **

**Riles I hope this was okay for you. I did my best. I worked hard on it. My hands are getting tired to I'm ending this and I'll start my next request that I got tomorrow. **

**xx Kellie xx**


End file.
